Pokémagic
by Fullmetal Wetback
Summary: The war is beginning, and Harry Potter is entirely unready for the coming battles. So Dumbledore, with his wily wiles, has brought in just the man for the job: Loomis Thatcher, Pokémon Master extraordinaire. This new professor will teach the students of Hogwarts some magic befitting a true Master and shake the Wizarding World to its foundations. Rated T for Totally Awesome.
1. Mr Brightside

**A/N:** I honestly don't know where this came from, but...well, here it is. The new professor at Hogwarts is a Pokémon Master. That's pretty much the whole plot. Yeah. Read it if you want, but if you don't, I won't hold it against you.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own shit.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Chapter 1: Mister Brightside

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Long, long ago, when the fragile species _homo sapiens sapiens _was still in its developmental stages, there was much more land mass on the planet earth. If one was so inclined, they could walk the entire way around the earth without having to move across water to do it. The Bering land mass connected the Northeast corner of the Asian continent with its Northwestern American counterpart, and a land bridge spanned what is now the Atlantic Ocean between the Eastern Seaboard of North America with what is now Spain and North Africa. In fact, the Mediterranean Sea was originally a landlocked ocean until roughly eight thousand years before the birth of Jesus of Nazareth.

About 10,000 B.C., a slight mutation occurred within the human race, one that would forever change the course of history. It wasn't much in the genetic sense, just a couple hundred thousand nitrogen-base couplings on the DNA strand, but the effect was dramatic. It created a small organ within the human's body, just a couple centimeters to the right of the heart, that came with its own circulation system.

What this organ did was allow the human to interact with, and manipulate, the natural energy that surrounded and permeated the very essence of the planet they lived on; it turned them into the predecessors of today's magicians.

At first, this new sub-species didn't understand one bit of what they were doing, but it seemed instinctively tied to emotion, much like the accidental magic young witches and wizards perform in the early stages of their lives. Experimentation began, and soon, they realized that it was they who were affecting the world around them!

Eventually, they began to grasp the enormity of the situation, and started gathering together in small communities and exploring the possibilities that came with their unique talent, and in the process discovered the various magical creatures who shared their strange genetic alteration in some way or another. In a thousand years, they had gone from small covens of maybe a few dozen at most to entire cities and empires across the globe.

The Atlantic land bridge is where _homo sapiens magia_ first originated, much like _homo sapiens _came about in the cradle of life known as Africa. It is also the fabled continent of Atlantis, where the most prominent magical city of Atlantica was located direct center of the bridge.

The most widely acknowledged date that the catastrophe happened is the fourtieth sun of Fire Moon in the warm season of the year we would refer to as 7988 B.C.E. Thanks to their magic, which was much more enlightened than its modern equivalent, the mages of old were able to detect a huge chunk of rock the size of Germany hurtling toward their planet several months before it would impact, and came up with an incredible idea.

They created a magical amplifier and placed it where they calculated the asteroid was to strike, which was incredibly fortunately close to a major ley line, and brought forth as many magicians as they could to power the artifact. It basically created a shield of pure magic powered by both the sorcerers' energies and those of the Earth via a magical tap of the ley line beneath the surface.

What the ancients didn't plan on was the fact that the Earth's magic had drawn that particular asteroid towards it inadvertently because the giant space rock's own magic had been attracted to our planet's like a lodestone to a magnet.

So when the time came for the shield to be erected, it formed just as planned. But on initial impact, the asteroid's magic battled against the encorcelled barrier's, and partially won. Partially meaning that the shield broke, but the magical backlash ended up breaking the asteroid into millions and millions of smaller pieces. That being said, smaller pieces of a piece of rock the size of an entire country are still pretty big.

Millions of lives were lost in the resulting rock storm, and the land bridge was pulverized. But the most startling result of this event was when quite possibly the most magically-charged shard of the asteroid punctured the Earth's crust and plunged into the huge stream of magic under the ground of Atlantis, sending the entire continent flying through several dimensions, where it came to rest in a land that greatly resembled the one from which they came.

The survivors of the catastrophe reforged their lives as best they could, and began noticing strange occurrences in the organisms who had likewise survived the incident. Eventually, they began to create spherical devices with which to capture and tame these creatures, whom they began to call Pocket Monsters, or Pokémon.

Over the next eight thousand years, the normal humans, mages, and Pokémon learned to coexist peacefully, excluding two major wars, and dozens of minor skirmishes between separate factions. A thousand years into the common era, several magicians were able to return to their original world and made contact with their terrestrial counterparts, thus reconnecting a link between the two societies, although the humans were to remain in the dark about it; it may have very well blown their minds.

Since then, things have settled down, and only a few mages have ever moved between the two worlds in that time.

One young warlock is about to be one of them.

**[THIS IS A PAGE BREAK]**

Loomis was the best. That was basically the beginning and the end of it. He didn't flaunt his talent, and he didn't have a big head because of it. Sometimes, in fact, he absolutely _hated_ it, because it put so much responsibility on his shoulders. Take, for example the situation he was in at the moment.

He was caught figuratively between a rock and a hard place. Literally, he was staring down ten Legendary Pokémon on the beach just south of Pallet Town; ten Legendaries who were all very, _very_ pissed off, and if he didn't do something about that, then not only was his home region of Kanto in danger, but the entirety of Atlantis, including Johto, Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and even the outlands, like Orre, Almia, and Fiorre were as well.

And of all the freakin' Legendaries, it had to be these ones.

Cursing his luck, Loomis turned to his loyal companion, a very unique Ditto named Bubba and said, "If I ever get the chance to meet Fate, I'm going to punch it so hard in the face, it'll turn into Destiny."

_Look on the bright side, _Bubba's voice echoed in his mind, thanks to the empathic link he could employ upon any creature, his pure white body jiggling slightly. _If we pull through this, maybe they'll finally approve of your Frontier Brain licence. You can be the Battle Shack Hobo._

Snorting as he rolled his deep blue eyes, the sixteen-year-old retrieved nineteen Luxury Balls from within his pockets and tossed them out. First to appear was Hotshot, a Charizard who was a darker red than most of his species. He flew out of the ball and announced his presence to the world with a roar and a burst of flames. Grace the Milotic dove into the water near the shoreline and trilled out a greeting to Loomis. A Sceptile who went by the name of Cannabis leapt out and hopped near his Trainer on super-fast feet, while a Beautifly called Gorgeous alighted on the top of Loomis' shaggy black hair. Halogen the Ampharos came next, followed by Ural, who was a Rhyperior, and Belle the Gardevoir. There was also Sonora the Flygon, whose eye-covers were the color of an amethyst rather than the traditional ruby hue; a Weavile called Reaper who had a large head crest even though she was female; Peeves the Gengar, who had the ability of human speech at the trade-off of being rather runty for one of his species, as well as Marley the silver Togekiss.

Next up was what appeared to be a huge Peliper with a slimmer, longer body and elongated tail feathers. This was a Stormorant, the final stage in a Wingull's evolution, and this particular Stormorant answered to Stormalong, or Stormy. Many Pokémon professors had begged to be allowed to study Stormy because his evolution had required a magical substance to trigger the change. Stormy was closely followed by a colossal reddish-brown behemoth of fur with three smoking volcanoes on its back, wearing the face of a Camerupt that had a long, shaggy beard. This Pokémon was also known as a Vulcamo, and whose name was Vesuvius, another magical evolution.

Skips and Fenrir were another couple of Pokémon whose evolutions needed a magic catalyst. Skips looked very similar to her previous evolution, a Hitmonlee, except for the dark silver color of the springs that made up the majority of her arms and legs, and spiked greaves she had acquired; her species was now widely known as Hitmonspring. Fenrir, who was evolved from a Lucario, also had a strong resemblance to his prior form. The fur color remained the same, although it gained a shaggier appearance as it grew longer, as well as gaining two extra teardrop-shaped aura receptors on the back of his head and long, slightly curved blades in place of the spikes on his wrists.

Then came Mirkwood the Scaracnid, a blue-hued evolution of Ariados, whose forehead horn was longer, legs and spinnerets were gold-colored, and was much larger than an Ariados. Nopal, who had been a Cacturn, was now a Cacterror, whose hat-like growth at the top of her head now had heavy spikes along it as well, and wicked-looking spiny blades along the length of her arms and legs. Coral was a double evolution of Corsola. First, she'd been a Coreef, and was now a Coruby. She was roughly the size of a Golem, though with the same horn-like protrusions she'd had in her basic form, as well as being composed of semi-transparent red and white gem. Finally, there was Mozart the Kricketempo, the final evolution of Kricketot. He'd gained a larger double-set of gossamer wings, an extra pair of violin bow arms, and a size boost.

"Okay, guys," Loomis told them in a low tone, pushing his hair away from his eyes. "This is quite possibly the most dangerous thing I'm ever going to ask you to do, and if you don't want to, then I won't make you. Our entire continent is in danger, and I intend to stop that danger. Are you with me?"

Not one of them refused.

Readying his magical foci, which took the shape of a pair of fingerless gloves, Loomis nodded. "Then get ready for the fight of our lives."

He and his seventeen Pokémon stared down the Legendaries: Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, and Cresselia. He didn't want to hurt these magnificent beings; in fact, he'd met each of them at least once in his extensive travels.

It was that thrice-cursed Team Yddrasil, the ones who were arrogant enough to think themselves worthy of commanding what was arguably the strongest Pokémon in existence, Arceus. And in their admittedly limited reasoning, they believed that if they caused enough havoc, the great one would appear so they could capture it. So they built a mind-controlling device and enslaved the great embodiments of time, space, shadows, land, sea, sky, the northern winds, volcanoes, lightning, and the moon.

What the nefarious ciminal group hadn't planned on, however, was the great Loomis Thatcher. Their mistake was to attack his hometown of Pallet...while he was sleeping. A grumpy and annoyed magic-wielding, top-ranked Pokémon Trainer-slash-Coordinator is not something one wants to face on the best of days.

"Okay, you guys distract these Legendaries until I can find and destroy the machine that's controlling them. It can't be too far away."

His Pokémon nodded and instantly went into action, unleashing heavy-hitting attacks upon their Legendary counterparts. After casting some protective and enhancing wards upon his partners to ensure their safety, Loomis used his enchanted boots he'd inscribed with Fly and Extremespeed runes to rise into the air and zoom past the battling creatures and over the ocean, where his radar charm reported that a large steel water craft was following the Legendaries close by.

Unfortunately, Giratina, the only recorded Ghost-Dragon mix in the Pokémon world, noticed as he flew by and was on his tail in less than an instant.

Loomis dodged to the left to avoid a serious case of death via Hyper Beam and turned back, aiming his left hand at the larger creature and fired a Blizzard. The snowstorm was so powerful that it froze the waves they were gliding over. Atlantean magic is a very strange form of magic in the sense that is is derived from the powers and abilities of Pokémon, and is one of the main reasons why Pokémon and Atlanteans are able to work so well together.

Giratina wasn't a Legendary for nothing, though. Its tattered-looking wings glowed an angry red, and suddenly, the shadow lord was enveloped in darkness and left Loomis' view, avoiding the blizzard. Fortunately, he'd had Foresight and Future Sight runemarks tatooed on the back of his neck, so he was able to avoid the burst of shadow magic that Giratina unleashed on him, known to most as Shadow Force.

Hoping to stop the brainwashed creature, Loomis unleashed a powerful Psybeam at Giratina, but the Pokémon dodged around it and returned with a nasty dose of Dragonbreath.

The greenish-indigo flames seared through the air toward Loomis, and he was forced to erect a Light Screen between himself and the dragon fire. The attack washed harmlessly against the shield, and before it could react, Giratina was smashed in the face, neck, legs, and wings with an explosive blast of Draco Meteor, sending it crashing down into the waves.

His frown deepened as he continued out to sea; he didn't like to use his magic against Pokémon, and Team Yddrasil had forced his hand. He was _not_ pleased, and there was less than a handful of things that could withstand his fury when he was not pleased. Team Yddrasil was not one of them.

He cast a Detect charm and got a ping on something big and metal just a few dozen yards in front of him. _Strange,_ he thought, _I can't see anything. Something's wrong here._

As he got closer, Loomis noticed some random distortion in the air, and strange discrepancies in the way the water moved around a roughly four-hundred-yard circle. He used his radar charm once more, and his suspicions were confirmed when he found a structure around the same size right in front of him.

"Bingo," he said to himself, and then a few moments after, added, "I gotta stop talking to myself." He then set about disenchanting the Disillusionment charm attached to the hull of whatever it was that was disillusioned.

When he was done, Loomis was looking at a Tentacruel aircraft carrier with four Zapdos gunships hiding in docking bays that mimicked the jewels a real Tentacruel would have on either side of its bulbous head.

Not pausing or slowing down, he used a tricky little spell which vibrated every atom in his body so fast that he was able to pass through solid objects, basically turning him intangible. He passed through the ship's hull like it was nothing and canceled the charm just in time to wave cheerily to about four dozen Yddrasil grunts before stunning and binding them up quicker than the blink of an eye with a combination of the Stun Spore hex and Wrap jinx.

Sensing a bit of magic, he decided that would be the best place to start and traced it through several long, boring hallways, past a few more grunts (who were promptly incapacitated), and into the command center of the ship.

"Hello, there," Loomis said, giving the heads of Team Yddrasil a winning smile as he shot spells at them. Five of the ten went down hard, but the other half brought up shield spells that he knew for a fact weren't of Atlantean make. "It looks like we've got some tourists onboard!"

The five people who were still standing were wearing black, robe-ish garments with hoods that nearly hid bone-white masks and using wands for foci. _What is this, the Dark Ages?_ thought Loomis as one stepped forward, obviously the leader.

"You shouldn't have come, whelp," he growled. "You should've left well-enough alone. Now, you will have to suffer."

"Ooh, can I have him, Lucy? I haven't tortured anything since lunchtime," quipped a feminine figure off to the leader's left.

"Very well, Bella, but be quick. Our mission here for the Dark Lord is coming to fruition, and we must be back to Britain soon."

The woman raised her wand and shrieked, "_Crucio_!" Waves of evil-tinged magic swirled out of her wand, and Loomis raised a Light Screen to block the dark energy. The barrier exploded upon impact, but it stopped the curse as well.

A moment of stunned silence, on all sides, reigned. "Huh, I've never seen something that's ever been able to break my Light Screen. What was that?"

"The Cruciatus curse," spat the woman, Bella. "A normally unblockable curse. Atlantean magic is indeed powerful."

"Well, no freakin' duh, lady," Loomis replied. "We derive our magic from one of the strongest ley lines in the entire planet. Naturally, our magic will be more powerful than yours." The young master paced before the five mages who were aparently from the Origin dimension. "So, you're the idiots who think you can just prance on in and take over Atlantis, huh?"

"What's it to you, runt?" growled the tallest figure in the bunch, definitely male.

"Well, obviously, Atlantis is my home," Loomis drawled, as if explaining to a first-grader that two and two does not add up to Pepsi. "Therefore, I'll do everything in my, admittedly considerable, power to stop you." He stopped pacing and stared each of them in their eye-holes. "So, who wants to die first?"

"To hell wif this, I'm gonna skewer da li'l brat," growled one of the two squat robed folks, raising his wand. "_Telum Glacis_!"

Light glinted off of the jagged shard of ice as it flew from the mage's wandpoint. Growling under his breath, Loomis batted it away with a wave of his hand (with the help of a Counter ward around his arm) and again, the dumb-asses were shocked into silence.

"You done yet?" he asked in a bored voice. "'Cause I'm gonna show you what a _real_ mage can do."

And with that, Loomis began casting like there was no tommorrow, unleashing tongues of flame, geysers of water, bursts of electricity, pulses of shadow, beams of frozen energy, pillars of solar fury, and everything in between.

The robed jokers were instantly put on the defensive, and try as they might, none of them were able to take back the initiative from this creature of pure unadulterated power. The two short, pudgy-looking people went down first; one immolated by a Blast Burn, the other struck and burned beyond repair by Thunder. Next was the taller fellow, who was cut to ribbons by an unrelenting barrage of Fury Cutters.

Bella and the leader were putting up a decent enough fight, and Loomis decided to use a combination spell he liked to call the Giga Beam. It was basically a Hyper Beam with a Giga Impact attached to the crest of the spell, creating a penetrating effect that went along with the devastating power of the two separate moves.

The two mages seemed to feel the strength of the energy that radiated from the spell and dove out of the way of the curse, losing their masks in the process. The leader was a man with silvery blonde hair that fell past his shoulders and cold gray eyes the color of steel. His female counterpart was a wild-looking woman with her dark hair in disarray and her violet eyes crackling with insanity.

Too bad for them that Loomis had been waiting for them to do just that and encanted a spell that strongly resembled a Caterpie's String-Shot and bound the two of them up tighter than Christmas presents.

Grinning, Loomis towered over the two of them as they struggled to escape. "Sorry to disappoint you, but movement only makes the bonds tighter, so I suggest you be as still as possible unless you like your circulation being cut off."

He crouched down next to the leader and his grin turned into a smirk. "Now, you're gonna give me some answers."

"You will never make me talk," growled Lucy, and Loomis' smirk grew wider.

"I don't intend to make you do anything," he said, placing his hand on Lucy's forehead and using a skill called Mind Reader. In seconds, images were flashing through both of their minds at the speed of thought.

When he gleaned all that he could from the feeble wizard's mind, Loomis withdrew his hand and looked down at the two in disappointment. "So you work for a dude who calls himself 'flight from death'? _Really?_ It even _sounds _retarded. Voldemort? And he even used _French_; I mean, come on, now."

"Do not speak his name!" hissed Bella, better known as Bellatrix LeStrange, one of the strongest Death Eaters core-wise, head torturer for the Dark Lord, and all-around crazy-ass bitch.

"You're right, it is a dumb name," Loomis muttered, tapping his goatee'd chin, then brightened and held his finger up. "I got it. From now on, I'll call him Petít Morte. He's the little death. Like an orgasm."

Bellatrix was not amused. She started spitting and spluttering angrily, forcing Loomis to sprinkle some Sleep Powder from between his fingers, forcing her into a deep slumber.

"Now then, Mr. Malfoy," Loomis continued, pacing before the trussed-up Death Eater. "I'm going to give you two options. Option number one: I get you safe passage back to your world, you report to your little-death master, continue on in his services, and die very soon afterward. Option number two: I get you safe passage back to your world, you go to spend some quality time with your family, stop acting like a pureblood-supremacist jerk-off, and die much later on. Which'll it be?"

Lucius licked his lips nervously. "Option one," he muttered lowly.

"Not what I would've chosen, but whatever," Loomis smiled pleasantly as he dispelled the silken bonds, before his face fell into an expressionless mask. "Leave my home. Now."

Lucius, it seemed, didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed hold of Bellatrix's hair and activated a trans-dimensional Portkey, porting out faster than you could shake a stick at. Sighing, Loomis went about setting delayed Explosions all around the ship before Teleporting back to where the battle was raging on between his partners and the Legendaries.

Too bad for the Death Eaters that Loomis had been roused by their attack, or else their plan may very well have worked; Arceus himself had been summoned by all the latent energy being flung around like it was a food fight and was charging up a Judgement when the Tentacruel carrier blew its top sky-high, and for just a moment, the Legendary Pokémon were consumed with pain that Loomis shared, thanks to the Pain Split he'd cast on himself. If they suffered, then he suffered right along with them.

Then it was over, and the Legendaries slowly regained control of their bodies and minds. After looking around, Arceus galloped through the sky toward him. _Thank you, young one,_ it projected its thoughts to Loomis. _You once again prove that you are more than capable of wielding the might of magic to protect your home. But I fear that there is a far greater danger than those fools who thought they could do this to the other Legends. I must ask you to do something for me._

"I already know what you ask of me," Loomis interrupted, "and I was gonna to do it anyway. Whoever sent those clowns isn't gonna stop until they get control over the power of Atlantis, and I'm not going to sit idly by while they try. In fact, I think I'm going to take a proactive approach to this whole thing."

_What do you plan to do?_

"They came from the Origin," Loomis explained. "I'm going to follow them back using the tracking spell I put on the girly one and see what I can do to stop them from coming here before they even try. There's a war going on there, and the side that aren't complete dicks is losing. If they lose, then there's nothing stopping the other side from coming back here and taking over again. Their master, however incompetent his followers are, is ranked up there with the Archmages of old. If I can stop him, I can stop the razing of Atlantis, and that's exactly what I'm gonna try for."

_You carry so much responsibility for such a newcomer to this world,_ Arceus observed. _I believe I've lost track of how many times you've prevented the complete destruction of Atlantis._

"Yeah, well, with great power comes great responsibility, and all that good stuff," Loomis shrugged. "And besides, I can't fail with my friends helping to guide me." He gestured to his team of Pokémon, who were all catching their collective breath after such a titanic battle. Bubba transformed from the Mew he'd been impersonating and wobbled his way toward Loomis.

*So, how're we gonna get to the Origin?* asked the metamorphic creature.

"Beats me," Loomis replied, "but I've got a feeling Professor Oak might know something about it. Let's get going."

**A/N: **So that's that. I wish I could scan the drawings that I've done of the new Pokémon species that I introduced, but...well, as they say, that's life. Next chapter, Harry gets a new friend. Later days!


	2. We All Live In A Pokémon World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit.

PPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Chapter 2: We All Live in a Pokémon World

PPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry Potter was having a bad day...

_Wait, no,_ Harry thought to himself. _That doesn't sound right..._

Harry Potter was having a bad summer...

_Hm, still not right..._

Harry Potter was having a bad life...

_There it is!_

...and he hoped that it could only get better. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud, because then he'd be tempting Fate, and that bitch seemed to have a particularly unhealthy fascination with him, so it was best to let sleeping Cerberi lie.

He was sitting on a high branch in one of the oak trees at the park near his relatives' house, chucking acorns at Dudley and his gang and having a bit of a laugh at their expense. They'd been pelted with the seeds for roughly five minutes and they still couldn't pinpoint his location. To be honest, this would be pretty damn hilarious to Harry if he hadn't been hiding from them in this tree for roughly five minutes.

He'd been back from his second year at Hogwarts for almost a month, and he was already wishing for the rest of the summer holidays to be over and done with, even if he had to fight another basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Uncle Vernon had saddled him with all the yard work this summer because, in the Dursley patriarch's words, "The damn freak's looking a bit scrawny; needs to build up some muscle."

Harry scowled at that thought. Of course, his bone-thinness couldn't have anything to do with the fact that he was fed one meal a day, if a piece of toast and whatever could be gleaned from Aunt Petunia's breakfast plate was what a meal defined.

Despite all of this though, he'd actually begun to put on a bit of muscle weight, although that might have been credited to the fact that his body was finally going through puberty, and the hormones were wreaking havoc with its functions. Sighing, Harry hurled another acorn at Dudley's head.

In the brief amounts of spare time Harry was able to gather together, he'd picked the lock on his former residence to rescue his school things, had finished his summer work assigned by the professors, and reread his school texts and notes several times over. He was beginning to feel a bit like Hermione, truth be told;_ studying_ in his free time?

What would Ron say?

At least now he had a more firm grasp on all the stuff he'd learned in the past two years at the magical boarding school, especially Transfiguration, which he'd really taken a shine to after he figured it out two weeks ago.

But then came the horrible news: "Boy, your Aunt Marge is coming to stay with us for a few weeks, so I will have no tolerance for your 'funny business' or your freakish ways while she is in this house. Do you understand?"

Harry had, in fact, understood, though that's not to say that he liked it one bit. He'd spent most of the time that Marge had occupied the Dursley household away from the house and as far away from that..._thing_ as possible. This meant that he was away from Number 4 for much of the day, and in his room for the rest of it, hence the massive amounts of studying he found himself doing.

The only bright spots in this depressing vacation (if it could be called such) were the birthday presents his friends had sent to him. He'd gotten several cool trinkets from the Weasleys that came straight from Egypt (where they were visiting the eldest child, Bill), a broom-servicing kit from Hermione, who was vacationing with her parents in France, a savage book and a few rock cakes from Hagrid, and several more from his fellow Gryffindor soon-to-be-third-years.

After a few more minutes of tormenting Dudders with squirrel food, Harry got bored and pulled out an enchanted yo-yo given to him by Seamus Finnegan, whom Harry shared a dorm with at school. It was charmed to always come back to his hand with a string that was charmed to be unbreakable and unable to tangle up. So far, it was one of the better gifts he'd been given. Hell, it helped him kill time like Seal Team 6 killed bin Laden.

Exactly four hundred seconds later, Dudley and his cohorts finally gave up their search and went away, probably to go smash their heads into rocks for entertainment, and Harry was able to climb down out of the tree, as nimble as a cat. He set off through the park, setting his yo-yo to spinning and doing a few tricks he'd learned from the manual it'd come with as he went.

Since Harry was concentrating on 'rocking the cradle,' he failed to notice as a rather short girl with red hair so dark it was almost black turned a corner with her nose buried in a book.

The two came closer and closer, neither realizing that they were on a collision course with the other until it was too late. Harry had finally accomplished the trick and grinned, looking up just in time to meet the girl's silvery eyes before they slammed into each other and dropped to the pavement.

After the obligatory few seconds of utter confusion as to why he was on the floor, Harry picked himself up and helped the girl to his feet. While hoisting her up, he felt a strange twinge of recognition. At first, he thought maybe she'd triggered a hazy memory from his primary school days, until he saw the scowl on her face. That expression was known throughout Hogwarts as being deadlier than a basilisk's glare in the eyes of the Slytherin girl, Tracey Davis.

_Uh-oh,_ he thought just before the girl unloaded on him.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" she growled. "What are you blind?"

"A little," Harry dared to respond, tapping his glasses. That drew the girl's attention to his eyes...and to his scar.

Her own eyes narrowed dangerously as they performed the customary flick towards his forehead, and he mentally groaned when he saw that. "Potter," she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

_Escaping from hell for a few hours,_ he thought, but what he said was, "I could be asking you the same question, Davis. I thought Slytherins spent their summers slinking around the countryside on their bellies looking for rats to eat."

Her expression hardened angrily as she opened her mouth, then sighed. Harry watched in confused amazement as the rage bled out of her face, replaced by...embarrassment?

"Look, I don't talk about this to anyone at school and you don't either, got it?" she finally said. "If anyone in Slytherin were to find out that I've just come out of a Muggle bookstore, then I'd be worse than dead."

"Um, okay, but why should I be worried about anyone knowing that I'm in Little Whinging during break? I'm always here in this shit-pit during break," he finished bitterly, glancing back towards where Magnolia Crescent met up with the main street he was on.

"Just keep this to yourself, please?" she asked, and Harry was struck by how funny it was that a Slytherin was asking a Gryffindor for something. But he wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing, and his chivalrous nature stepped in.

"Sure, whatever," Harry replied with a shrug before continuing his walk through the town. Tracey Davis was instantly on guard. Her life was a constant struggle, and if she wanted something from someone else, they usually asked for something in return.

So when the boy wonder simply said, 'sure, I'll keep your secret,' Tracey knew something was up, even if it was in her own mind.

Jogging to catch up, Tracey finally came up level with Harry and fell into step with him. "So what is it you want?" she asked, confusing him even further; he was just about to ask that question.

"Huh?" he responded eloquently.

"I mean, what do you want in exchange for your silence?" Tracey elaborated with an eye-roll. Honestly, Gryffindors could be ever-so stupid sometimes. _Well,_ she thought with an internal smirk, _most times_.

"I don't want anything," Harry said, looking at her strangely. "It's not like I want the other snakes to give you a ration of crap about liking..." he glanced down at her book, "...Pokémon. Wait, Pokémon?"

He did a double-take on her book, making her blush scarlet as she tried to hide the book. "Shut up," she muttered.

"Why?" Harry asked. He'd absolutely adored the little Pocket Monsters since he caught a full episode of it one Saturday morning. Of course, it wasn't really worth the tanning his backside had been given by Uncle Vernon for 'stealing their television,' whatever that meant. He'd also gotten his hands on a few of the guidebooks his cousin had demanded for all the games for his handheld game system. "Pokémon is pretty cool. I haven't seen more than three or four episodes, but I like it."

Tracey gave him a skeptical look. "Oh, yeah? Well then what does Charmander evolve into?"

"Charmeleon," Harry answered immediately, "at level sixteen in the games, and then into Charizard at level thirty-six." He knew this because Charizard was one of his favorites.

"Hm," hummed Tracey. It seemed that he wasn't lying. Unless... "Who's the most powerful Pokémon in existence?"

"I dunno," Harry admitted. "I've only seen up to the third generation games because Dudley-that's my cousin-got bored of it after that. My guess would be Mew, though, since it can learn every single technique in existence."

She scrutinized him for a moment before nodding, satisfied. "Fine, you're a Pokéfan. Now I have something on you, so you'll be sure to keep your mouth shut about this matter. And the most powerful Pokémon is actually Arceus, the creator of the Pokémon world, for your information."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Slytherin through and through," he muttered. "Well, I'd say it was nice to see you again, Davis, but I don't like to lie. Till Hogwarts, then!"

And with that, Harry Potter and Tracey Davis went their separate ways. Little did they know that their destinies would be intertwined from that moment onward, brought together by what they believed was simply a fictional series about creatures one could capture with a little ball.

**[****THIS IS A PAGE BREAK****]**

Loomis sat in the violently purple triple-decker bus with something akin to terror. He'd flown on Rayquaza to the upper troposphere, he'd ridden Entei at top speed, and he'd dove to the bottom of the ocean with Kyogre; this bus was head-and-shoulders the worst form of travel he'd ever used. _Literally_. He'd rather be back in Atlantis fighting against all the Legendary Pokémon in existence with nothing but a pair of water wings and a plastic knife.

As it happened, Professor Samuel Oak-known throughout his homeland as one of the best minds in Pokémology, as well as being a somewhat decent practicioner of magic-had known of a way back to the Origin, or Earth as the inhabitants called it. He'd also arranged for Loomis to be given a job as a teacher at some magic school as a cover story for his being there (not many people make the ethereal jaunt across dimensions just to sight-see). Apparently, Oak and the headmaster of the school named Albus Dumbledore were old chums from back when Samuel was still a traveling Pokémon Trainer and Dumbledore was still in his early twenties. To Loomis, this meant that they must have met roughly a hundred and ten years ago, give or take a few decades.

So he arrived in an old abandoned warehouse in London and promptly caught the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, where he would be staying for the duration of the summer. Personally, he'd rather stay somewhere that wasn't called the 'Leaky Cauldron'; it didn't exactly conjure up images of a four-star hotel, or even a one-star hotel. Maybe a rundown roadside inn with a bad pest problem, or the Old Chateau in Eterna Forest.

Loomis was startled from his thoughts when the bus came to an entirely too abrupt halt, sending him flying from the back of the bus on the first level into the small partition behind the driver's seat. Groaning, he barely managed to stand up before several of the beds crashed into his back, sandwiching him against the barricade.

Angrily, he pushed the beds back with a well-placed Mega Kick and dusted himself off, grimacing when he found a wad of gum attached firmly to the seat of his favorite pair of jeans. "Aw, gross!" he moaned, zapping the gum with a quick Teleport, causing it to vanish somewhere else. _Not my problem anymore,_ he thought.

He hobbled over to sit on the nearest bed as the bus took off again and noticed that there was a new passenger aboard. A slight, bespectacled kid who was probably around thirteen was sitting across from him, a big trunk sitting underneath him. He wasn't wearing robes like many of the clowns who'd climbed on, but he did have a wand made out of what looked like holly.

The kid also looked pretty shaken up and had a strange bulge in his sweater that was squirming suspiciously. Loomis continued watching as the boy hurriedly told the bulge to stop moving about so much, and the bulge replied with a loud, squeaky, "Riolu!"

At first, he thought he was hearing things. Then he saw the teardrop-shaped aura receptor poke out of the sweater and confirmed that he had, indeed, heard the cry of a Riolu. At first, he was confused; there weren't Pokémon on this side of the inter-dimensional rift...unless one had unknowingly been sucked in when he'd gone through. Dimensional travel was still shaky at best, catastrophic at worst. He should be counting his lucky stars that something like Groudon or Mewtwo hadn't gotten in.

Deciding to do something about this, Loomis stood up and headed across the aisle.

**[****THIS IS A PAGE BREAK****]**

Harry Potter was having a bad day..._again_.

He'd just finished a delightful dinner that consisted of some wonderful roast beef (which he made), a serving of cream peas (which he also made), and some tiramisu (which was bought from the grocery store since he couldn't properly pronounce it, let alone cook, it). There was also a heaping helping of insults, courtesy of Aunt Marge, along with an after-dinner magic show that blew her up to balloon proportions and caused her to float away on the wind.

So now he was dragging his trunk down Magnolia Crescent, seriously contemplating magicking his trunk feather-light, strapping it to his broom and draping his Invisibility Cloak over the whole thing. The owl bringing the announcement of expulsion was probably winging its way toward Number Four right at this very moment.

He snarled and viciously kicked his trunk, which only served to add a painfully throbbing set of toes to his list of woes. As he hopped up and down, cursing like a sailor, he failed to notice the pair of glowing yellow eyes following him with some amusement from the shadows of a nearby alley for the first few seconds of his pain.

Harry suddenly got that prickle on the back of his neck. You know the one; where it feels like someone's watching you...

Stopping mid-hop, he turned his head slowly toward the alley and saw the massive canine frame of a black dog with yellow eyes and fangs that were all too sharp for his liking. His pulse skyrocketed as the gaze between beast and boy continued. He brought his foot down slowly and reached for his wand in his back pocket.

Before he could even think of a spell to use on a gargantuan dog, a ball of bright indigo energy flew past him and struck the ground at the creature's feet, startling it. The dog gave one last look to Harry before turning tail and booking it out the back of the alley.

Harry turned to see who had saved him and received another shock; he'd gotten shocked so many times tonight he was almost becoming desensitized to it. Almost. There, standing with its three-fingered palm outstretched and panting slightly, was a small, lupine creature with blue and black fur, with little nubs of bone on its wrists and two little teardrop-shaped growths on the back of its head.

This was, without a doubt, a Riolu, the Emotion Pokémon, and something that shouldn't exist. Harry gaped and began to move toward it, but tripped over his trunk. His arms went flailing, and the next thing he knew, a triple-decker bus in a startling shade of purple was barreling toward the Riolu, who was still in the middle of the street and caught in its headlights like a spooked deer.

Harry and his magic reacted on instinct. He reached out with his hand and suddenly, the Riolu was zooming through the air. The bus stopped at the exact moment the small Pokémon crashed into his chest.

The door opened, and Harry hurriedly zipped up his sweater to hide the Riolu. A young man who couldn't be a few years older than he was stood in the doorway, wearing a conductor's suit that matched the bus' gaudy paint job precisely.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," he said, "emergency transport for witches and wizards of the United Kingdom. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this even-hey, whatchoo got in your jumper?"

"Nunya," Harry responded.

"Nunya?" repeated Stan, sounding almost as confused as his expression looked.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Nunya damn business. How much to get me to the Leaky Cauldron?"

Stan chuckled briefly at the word play, which was just barely within his scope of understanding, then said, "Fifteen sickles'll get ya t' the Leaky Cauldron and a cup o' hot chocolate."

"Here," Harry said, digging into his pocket and depositing a handful of silver coins into Stan's hand. "If you could bring my trunk, that'd be just swell."

Harry entered the bus and saw beds and candles and was almost worried he'd traveled back in time to a late nineteenth-century orphanage. There were only a few passengers, and most of them were asleep, except for one young man who could have been Stan's age who was picking himself up from the floor. His scruffy black hair flopped around as he angrily kicked the beds that had fallen into him for some reason, and he wore clothing that wouldn't have looked out of place on a punk rock band's lead singer, and Harry had to admit to being envious of that kick, which sent half a dozen beds flying when _his _kick couldn't even budge a trunk.

Harry watched as the young man waved his hand, which was covered in fingerless gloves that seemed to have a bit of armor on the back and palm of the hand and pointed his finger at the gum stuck to his rear. Harry felt a brief wave of magic pulse out of the digit and made the gum vanish.

As the man limped towards the nearest bed, the Riolu gave a short bark of impatience, and Harry had to shush it up. When Harry looked back, the young man was looking at Harry...or to be more precise, the bulge in Harry's sweater. _Uh-oh_, he thought.

"Hi there," the man started off with an amiable smile and a kind voice. The makings of a beard chased his jawline, and his eyes, pools of deep blue, had a look about them that made Harry almost shiver in fear and awe.

"Hello," Harry replied cautiously.

"I couldn't help but notice that you've got a Riolu in your shirt," said the man again. "The name's Loomis Thatcher, by the way," he added, holding a hand out in front of Harry's gobsmacked expression.

"Harry Potter," he replied, shaking the proffered hand almost automatically. "How do you know about Riolu?"

"Well I've got an Illucari that I raised since he was a Riolu that I hatched from an egg," Loomis explained. "I'm from Atlantis, which I've heard is called the Pokémon World by Commies on this side of the rift."

Harry stared at him blankly for a few moments before he said, "Okay, I understood about a quarter of what you just said."

Loomis laughed, and the bulge squirmed again with an angry, "Ri! Olu Rio!"

"I think you might want to let out Riolu before it gets mad and tries a Take Down or something," Loomis advised, and Harry opened his sweater. Riolu jumped out and landed on all fours on the mattress, gasping for breath. "Hey there," Loomis said. "Looks like you took an unexpected trip across a couple dimensions with me, huh?"

Riolu glanced up and noticed Loomis and started jabbering about. Rather than perform a translation spell to allow him to understand, he held up a hand, pulled out a Luxury Ball and opened it. The flash of light that erupted outward solidified and became Fenrir in all his lupine glory.

He glanced around and his eyes found the young human and the Riolu that seemed both frightened and awed by him. Then, he turned to Loomis and raised an eyebrow and projected his thoughts to Loomis.

_So...am I supposed to beat this hatchling and her Trainer up...or...?_ he let it hang for a bit, and Loomis gave him an eyebrow-raise of his own.

_Didn't take you for the cradle-robbing type, Fen,_ he projected back with a grin. _Always thought you had a thing for Belle. She'll be crushed._

Fenrir growled low in his throat, and to anyone else it would've been intimidating enough to run away in terror. To Loomis it was funny enough for him to burst out laughing. As it was, Harry and Riolu scooted as far away from Fenrir as the bed allowed.

_Anyway, I want you to talk to this little girl here and see how she got into this dimension. I've got a pretty good idea, but I wanna make sure before I do anything stupid_, Loomis continued, ignoring the murderous look his Illucari was giving him.

_Whatever,_ Fenrir replied before falling into Pokémon language with the Riolu, who became much more open once Fenrir started sending out calming waves of emotion, which the basic evolution picked up with her aura receptors.

Loomis turned to Harry, who was staring, open-mouthed, as the two Pokémon conversed. "You look surprised," he said.

Harry brought his thoughts together and said, "Well, it's not everyday that creatures you thought only existed in video games and cartoons come to life before your very eyes."

"There's a Pokémon video game here?" Loomis asked, intrigued. He'd heard something about an Atlantean taking the inter-dimensional trip and making huge bucks by using his homeland as the basis for a comic book, but a video game, too?

"Yeah, it's a multi-billion dollar, multinational franchise here," Harry replied. "But about all that stuff I don't understand, like...I don't know..._all of it_!?"

"Okay, well, I'll explain it like I'm explaining it to a Commie," Loomis started.

"And a Commie is...what, exactly?"

"A non-magical human, short for Common," Loomis explained. "I've heard that magicals in Almia and Fiorre call 'em Normies, but I've never been there before, so it's all heresay on my end. Anyway, so you know how Atlantis was this supposed continent filled with a super-race of humans who built an incredible civilization and it all sank in one cataclysmic night? Well, that's kinda true. The super-race of humans were mages, and they did build an incredible civilization on what used to be known as the Atlantic Land Bridge. There was a big asteroid that was coming to wipe out all life on Earth and, long story short, the mages made a shield that broke when the asteroid hit and smashed the asteroid into millions of pieces. A highly-charged magical shard struck the strongest stream of naturally-occurring earth magic on the planet, and the resulting magical reaction sent the Atlantic Land Bridge, also known as Atlantis, hurtling through seven dimensions before settling in what you would know as the Pokémon World. Kanto, the Orange Archipelago, Johto, Orre, Hoenn, the Sevii Archipelago, Almia, Fiorre, Sinnoh, Unova, all of it, it's all there in a separate dimension. The survivors became regular Commies, but some of us still have that random gene mutation that allows us to manipulate the natural energies of the world. The animals became what you know as Pokémon."

Harry took a few moments to absorb that knowledge, and then said, "So why are you here now?"

"Some assholes took control of ten Legendary Pokémon to try and coax out the great one himself, Arceus so they could take control of him and take over this world. They're the followers of some cock-sucker who calls himself Voldemort."

"_What!?_"

"What?"

"_What!?_"

"What?"

"_What!?_"

"Seriously, what are you 'what'ing about?" Loomis finally broke the cycle that probably would've gone on for awhile otherwise.

"Voldemort's the reason I don't have any parents and also the reason that for the past two years, I've been subjected to crazy shenanigans at school that somehow end with me fighting against insurmountable odds to defeat that ass-licker at the end of the year."

"...wow," Loomis summed it up in one word and a bit of a pause.

Harry sighed sadly. "Yeah, tell me about it."

They lapsed into a contemplative silence for a moment before Loomis nodded to himself and clapped Harry on the back. "Well, you know what this means, don't you?" When Harry shook his head, Loomis forged onward. "It means that you and I are in this together. He killed your parents, he wants the power of my homeland. You say you've gotten the better of him twice already, and I thwarted his initial attempts at getting Atlantis' strength, so if we team up, there'll be no stopping us."

Harry thought about it. "Well, it couldn't hurt to try..." he said as Fenrir and Riolu finished up their conversation.

_Well?_ asked Loomis when Fenrir looked over at him.

_Apparently, you overdid it when you created that Dimension Door,_ Fenrir explained. _So you sent yourself, whatever was on your person at the time, and about ten wild Pokémon besides this youngling through a couple dimensions._

_Huh,_ Loomis said, only slightly stumped. _Well, I'm sure the other Pokémon will find someone to take care of them, like Riolu did with Harry here._

_You're probably right,_ Fenrir conceded. _And Harry's quite the lucky fellow. He found one of the few Riolu who can perform Aura Sphere._

_Oh, you got some competition, Fen,_ Loomis said with a grin. The smile turned into a brief expression of horror as the Knight Bus narrowly avoided a barn house and added, _ Maybe you should get back into your ball. It's much safer._

_I agree wholeheartedly,_ Fenrir replied, and was converted to pure light before retreating into the capsule before pulling out another one.

"So, if you're going to be working with me, you're gonna need a real Pokémon partner. I'm sure that this Riolu wouldn't mind, would you?" The Riolu replied in the negative, so Loomis handed Harry the standard Pokéball. "Make it official, then."

Nodding, Harry held out the Pokéball, and Riolu leapt forward as it opened. There was a brief moment when it shook a couple times before coming to a standstill, and the noise that declared the capture to be successful sounded out.

He stared at the ball for a moment, not quite believing that this was actually happening. He was shaken from his thoughts by Loomis' voice.

"So, now that you've got your Pokémon, we're going to need to get that tracking charm off of you," he was saying. "We're going to be fighting a Dark Lord, and we can't have you rushing in half-cocked and with no really powerful battle magic on your side."

"Tracking charm?"

"Yeah, it's called the Trace. Your world's magical governments have to hide the magical world from Commies, and in order to do that, they need to keep track of their children so they don't reveal magic to normal people accidentally. Thus, the Trace. It's pretty easily dispelled, but then your British Ministry will know that it's not on you."

"So how are you going to get rid of it without them knowing?" Harry asked, curious.

"Check it out," Loomis said, tapping the side of Harry's head, near the temple, with his forefinger. The boy immediately felt a wave of warmth rush through him from the point of impact, and when it was over, he looked inquiringly at Loomis. "I transferred the Trace from you to some random alley cat. The Trace only picks up bursts of magic during the time that you aren't at school, so you're good to go until you're seventeen, and the Trace lifts."

"So I can use magic now?" Harry asked, hardly daring to believe the luck he'd had for the past week or so. First, he gets away from an encounter with a Slytherin without a scratch, blows up his Aunt Marge with little to no repercussions, finds a Riolu and catches it, and now he can perform magic without the Ministry being any the wiser about it. Harry wondered if Fate was finally paying him back for all the shit he'd had to take over the years.

**[****THIS IS ALSO A PAGE BREAK****]**

Far away from the city lights of London, near a small town called Ottery St. Catchpole, two sets of twins met in a rather shocking manner.

Fred and George Weasley were a few miles away from the prying ears of their family under an oak tree, working on a project of theirs that they believed would be absolutely hilarious if they pulled it off right. They'd long since learned that any plotting within a hundred feet of their mother was ultimately futile; that woman seemed to know everything that happened in the Burrow, without exception.

Plusle and Minum had found themselves in an unfamiliar place after a rather disorienting trip through dimensions, and were still slightly jumpy after the wild ride across time and space. They'd wandered through their new surroundings, finally falling asleep in a large hole in an oak tree after ousting the small rodents that looked a bit like Pachirisu, but strangely different.

A small explosion, the result of a few milligrams of powdered Erumpent horn more than was necessary, rocked the tree, waking up Plusle and Minum by way of a three-foot-drop. When they landed, the pair of Electric-types did the most logical thing they could think of.

Thundershock.

Fred and George had been startled by the explosion, surprised by the thunk of living bodies falling onto their heads, and downright _shocked_ (pun definitely intended) by the current of electricity that coursed through their bodies a fraction of a second later.

"What the-?"

"Plusle!"

"Are those...rodents?"

"Minum?"

There were a few seconds of general confusion shared by the two pairs of creatures. Plusle and Minum were huddled together, frightened of the red-furred humans before them, whose clothing was smoking slightly. Fred and George weren't so much as frightened as they were intrigued. They'd never heard of magical creatures like this before, but they were certainly curious about them.

They looked at the tiny creatures, who looked downright terrified, then at each other, and nodded. Fred pulled out a bit of a Chocolate Frog he had in his pocket and offered it to them. "Are you guys hungry?" he asked.

Plusle and Minum recoiled from his outstretched hand. The one with the red-tipped ears, arms, legs and tail sniffed the air slightly, then muttered something to its blue-toned companion. The red one darted forward in a burst of speed that startled Fred, grabbed the chocolate morsel and returned to his friend, breaking off a portion and handing it to Minum.

When they'd polished off the snack, George held out a bit of bread he'd been hoping to use for the experiment. This time, the pair moved forward together, and much more slowly. When they grabbed the bread, Plusle and Minum remained within arm's distance as they consumed it. Once that was finished, they glanced at the two humans with something akin to expectant irritation.

"Sorry, little fellas..." Fred started, holding his empty hands out for them to see.

"...but that's all the food we've got on us," finished George. "But we've got plenty of edible goodness..."

"...at our house," Fred continued on, pointing his arm where, across a couple miles of rolling hills and forest, stood the twinkling lights of the Burrow. "And we've got plenty of room..."

"...for a couple extra residents," George said with a shrug. "Would you two like to join us?"

Plusle and Minum held a silent conversation with their eyes before turning to the humans and nodding simultaneous.

"Well, then, let's get to it, chaps," Fred said brightly. "Lead the way, George!"

"Right you are, my dear brother!" George replied, setting a quick pace toward the Burrow. Maybe Hermione would know what these creatures were. Fred decided that he would steal Hermes from Percy and send the bookish Gryffindor a letter describing the creature, as well as a drawing, if his artistic bone wasn't on the fritz again.

**[THIS IS A PAGE BREAK AS WELL]**

Not too far away from where Fred, George, Plusle, and Minum had met, another meeting was taking place.

A very hungry, confused Ron Weasley and a very hungry, confused Munchlax were having a staring contest.

"Munch?" asked the Munchlax, sniffing the air and smelling something that set his taste buds to tingling.

"Huh?" Ron asked, wondering what was going on. He'd been sitting in the garden, minding his own business...and eating the rest of the pie that was for Ginny's birthday tomorrow.

"Munch, munchlax," explained Munchlax, pointing first toward the pie, then at his stomach, which began rumbling. He hoped that this dim human would understand simple pantomiming.

"Oh, you're hungry, are you?" Ron said with a grin. "I think I can relate. Here..." He used his wand to cut a piece of the pie and held it out to the strange creature.

"Munch, lax!" Munchlax said gratefully, reaching past the proffered morsel and taking the whole pie. Before Ron could protest, Munchlax tossed the the whole thing down his gullet and gulped.

"Hey!"

**[THIS IS ANOTHER PAGE BREAK]**

Hoothoot was a smart Pokémon. When she'd felt herself fall into the vacuum, she knew something was wrong, and when she ended up in a very strange place with absolutely no other Pokémon around, she started to feel a bit scared and began to wail for her brothers and sisters.

When Hermione heard the cry, she'd known for a fact that it was a bird. It was an owl, most likely, she thought. Maybe she was near a magical enclave in France, where she and her parents were vacationing for the summer. She'd left the hotel and gone out in search of the sound, and as she got closer, she became slightly confused.

"Hoot, hoothoot!"

"That's odd," Hermione muttered to herself. "That almost sounded like a-"

"Hoot, hoothoot!" A round shape fluttered down onto her shoulder, causing her to squeak in surprise and fall to the floor. The bird remained hovering above her, allowing for a closer inspection.

It was about the size of her head with large red eyes ringed with black patterns. The majority of its plumage was chestnut, but a bit on its belly was light beige. It landed on the sidewalk next to her and started pecking her.

"Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed, grasping the owl like she would a football. "Now, why did you do that for, huh? It's not very polite to peck people. Wait a tick...you're a Hoothoot, aren't you? I used to play Pokémon when I was a little girl, before I went to Hogwarts, obviously-"

"Hoothoot!" interrupted Hoothoot, and Hermione stopped talking long enough to hear a rumbling coming from the owl's stomach.

"Oh, you must be hungry!" Hermione deduced. "Well, my parents might not like it, but I can room service up some scrumptious French bread. Come on, we'll get you all fed up!"

**A/N: **So, there's the second chapter. Do with it what you will. But please, if you have any thoughts, even if you just wanna tell me to go to hell and burn there while _real_ authors write actual stories, be my guest and FREAKIN' REVIEW! Oh, and a big thank you to** Ragnarokiscoming **for being my only reviewer so far. I appreciate it, buddy.


	3. Admission of Defeat

Hey, everyone. So...I've been thinking about this for a very long time, and I've finally come to the conclusion that I can't keep writing fanfiction at the present time. There's too much bullshit going on in my life right now, and I have to deal with all of that before I can even think about frolicking in the fields of fandoms. Maybe sometime in the future, I'll start writing some more, but as of right now, it's just not an option.

Please don't hate me, even though it's fully in your rights to do so. I just had a very close relative pass on, which isn't reason enough to be deleting my profile, but coupled with the fact that my oldest and dearest friend killed himself on Valentine's Day...well, you get the idea.

To all of you who have favorited, followed, or reviewed my stories, thank you. Thank you _so_ much for all the wonderful things and constructive criticisms you've offered me. Also, I apologize with all my heart that I won't be able to continue these tales that you enjoyed, or that I might have disappointed you with this news.

On that note, I would be fully willing to let any of you take the helm and adopt any of my stories. I would hate for my fanfics to die; I can't keep up with them, but I put a lot of effort into some of them, while others have just begun, and it breaks my heart that I won't be the one to finish them.

If anyone wants to adopt, please PM me so I can check out your own writing. Be warned, some of these fics have minds of their own, and are very difficult to wrestle into submission; trust me, I know from experience.

Other than that, I wish all of you luck in life,

Fullmetal Wetback


End file.
